Un Roi Parmi Les Rois
Après les six combats contre nos fléaux et notre augmentation au niveau 3 (Phil et Pelz oubliez pas votre level!), nous avons discuté avec El Doctor après qu'il se soit sudokué. Apparemment que son masque nous permet d'entrer en contact avec lui. Après un bon jasage entre chums, nous avons conclut que nous n'avons pas vraiment voyagé dans le temps, ou que nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans une différente réalité. Dans son opération, Mr Doc a trouvé pour chacun de nous une section manquante dans nos mémoires, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose aurait prit une bonne grosse bouchée de cerveau. On est probablement resté dans le marais pendant 15 ans. Je crois (mon opinion personnelle) que nos visions pendant l'opération sont des choses qui se produiront dans le futur, probablement quand nous affronterons les fléaux ou intéragirons avec. Suite à ça, on était un peu perdus. On savait pas trop où aller mais nous avons déterminé que notre but est de devenir connus dans le monde pour éventuellement devenir des légendes, sinon on pourra jamais affronter les fléaux. Première étape: pas avoir des armes -3. Deuxième étape: Quêter à Edouard. Fail. Troisième étape: Quêter à Adélard: Semi-Fail. Il nous apporte avec lui à son travail: La Légion Dorée. On note que certains membres de la Légion, qui sont dans un temple assez énorme (pensez style Romain), ont des teints de peau différents... genre qui vont de cuivrés à dorés. Après avoir rencontré le patron d'Adelard, il nous explique que c'est relié aux rangs de ces individus, plus on s'approche du doré, plus on est haut gradé. Je demande au boss bin trop musclé (teint doré en passant) si on peut faire quelque chose en échange d'armes/etc, parce que c'est bin trop cher payer cash. Il nous informe que légèrement au Sud de la ville, dans la baie, il y a une petite île et sur cette île il y a quelque chose qui attaque les bateaux passants, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Il nous fournit un bateau pour 24h pour aller investiguer. P-a étudie l'équipage on the way pour apprendre à naviguer. On se fait attaquer par des hommes-poissons. On les butte. On se rend sur l'île. On butte des hommes-poissons. Sauf un, qui nous dit que leur baron a été capturé... par un amiral! C'est probablement pour ça qu'ils attaquent les bateaux... On le laisse en vie et on retourne dire ça à monsieur muscle. Tant que les bateaux se font attaquer on aura pas nos armes. On part à la recherche de cet amiral... on pense que c'est peut être juste un pirate finalement (un amiral et un pirate ont tous deux un chapeau. C'est clairement ça). C'est au plein milieu de la baie et de la nuit qu'on décide de l'appâter. On se fait attaquer par un stealthy stealthy bateau de pirate. Nath décoche une flèche sur ce qui semble être leur leader. Il crie "Comment osez-vous attaquer le Roi de Branovie!!" Je pitche un Eldricht Blast dans sa face et il fait "Ahhhhhh nous nous rendons!!". Facile. Not. P-a l'interroge et quand l'abruti essaie de contourner le sujet, P-a le punch. La bataille recommence. On le calme encore. Je lui offre une pièce d'or rarissime provenant d'un empereur déchu de l'Est en échange du baron. Il accepte et on se sert la main. En lui serrant la main, j'ai l'impression qu'il est très, très fier de lui. C'était parce qu'il était convaincu de faire un incroyable deal, mais moi je suis cave, alors je pensais qu'il me tendait un piège. Je lui mets un couteau à la gorge en descendant. Fail. Je gagne la carte de l'idiot. Win. On réussit encore une fois à calmer la situation. On fait l'échange, l'homme-poisson-baron saute dans l'eau and we save the day. Nous sommes récompensés d'armes et d'armures, dont deux magiques. Le gladiateur-dude-doré nous offre de se joindre à la légion. La Légion Dorée est une organisation chargée de protéger les Havres et de servir le bien commun. Ils sont présents une peu partout dans les grandes villes et pourraient nous offrir des quêtes tout au long de notre aventure. P-a a accepté de joindre, les autres non. Phil et Pelz vous avez à choisir aussi! Back